tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jane Mitchell
Jane Mitchell is the Orange Lightspeed Ranger in the Sigma Universe. Biography Jane was too young to remember the car crash in which her older brother, Ryan, was taken by Diabolico, and like Dana, grew up thinking he was dead. Years later, having memorized every demon's name for a school essay (her choice of topic), she was chosen to become the Orange Ranger. Other than her presence, and later that of Carter's brother Austin (history was later altered, changing his name to Henry) and another new Ranger named Lucretzia Solomon (also added by the change to the reality's history), events mostly played out as they did in the Prime Reality, save for a handful of extra Zords. During their first encounter with Olympius, Jane was knocked out by the demon, then disguised as Austin/Henry. While unconscious, she heard a mysterious voice belonging to someone watching her. This revelation disturbed Jane greatly, and she began having trouble sleeping as she tried to avoid the voice. However, she could not remain awake forever, and each time she slept, she heard the voice, eventually realizing that not only was it not a threat, but that it came from another reality. Around that time, Jane began feeling tremors no one else could. That didn't last, and the entire universe began to quake. After a particularly nasty tremor, Jane found herself flung into the Prime Reality, where she met the Cyber V Rangers, including Wendy Venturas, who had been the one observing her through a Reality Viewer she'd invented. It took Jane only a few minutes to adjust, although she almost attacked Doggie Cruger and Kat Manx, mistaking them for a demons momentarily. Once the source of the quakes was narrowed down to Mariner Bay, Jane joined with the Cyber V Rangers to save the entire Multiverse from what turned out to be a plot by Gatekeeper, last of the Bansheera Demons. The battle was fierce, and as it began going against them, Jane devised a plan to turn Gatekeeper's plot against him, culimating in the summoning of several veteran Rangers from the Prime Reality's past. Ultimately, the Rangers defeated Gatekeeper and preserved the multiverse. Jane was subsequently thrust back into her own universe, but she brought with her knowledge, both of Kalask's threat to the multiverse, and knowledge of Alphabet Soup and the apocalypse they would eventually unleash. Back home, Jane and the rest of the Lightspeed Rangers swore to prevent the Venjix Apocalypse by putting an end to Alphabet Soup before it could create the virus. It is unknown what happened subsequently, but it appears that they ultimately failed in their attempts. As she was the first to morph during the Venjix attack, Jane's suit was immediately infected by Venjix and proceeded to force her to beat herself to death slowly. The last thing she ever heard was the virus repeatedly saying "Quit hitting yourself! Quit hitting yourself!" It can be presumed General Crunch or another such bot with an experimental sense of humor was behind this. Personality Jane was originally shy, but ambiguous enough to be bookish, heroic, self-sacrificing and a teasing younger sister. Over the course of her tenure as a Ranger, she developed more confidence, even a sense of snark. Arsenal *Rescue Morpher *Rescue Blaster **Baton Mode *Lightspeed Cycle *Copter Rescue 6 *Pegasus Summoner (temporary) Appearance Jane is Caucasian and originally described as black-haired, although images of her created upon request portray her as a blonde. She was also described as a blonde in the "Reality Quake" crossover. See Also Zanna Mitchell - her Prime counterpart Trivia *Jane displays multiple traits normally associated with Mary Sues, such as being a self-insertion of the author, sharing the author's given name, a rather amorphous personality, being a single addition to a Ranger team, being the previously-unseen member of a Ranger family which got too much screen time and backstory to justify her canonical existence, and having multiple versions of herself in nearly all of the author's stories. Category:Female